The invention relates to a method for carrying out gear shifting in a twin-clutch transmission comprising at least two transmission input shafts, each of which is coupled via a clutch to the engine.
Twin-clutch transmissions are known from vehicle technology. A twin-clutch transmission preferably has two transmission input shafts, each of which is coupled to the engine shaft via a clutch. With the method for carrying out gear shifting, it is possible to change from one gear ratio to the next higher or lower gear ratio in a twin-clutch transmission without interrupting the tractive force.